Meanwhile, His Teammate Was in Rhodes
}} Therkla guides the group through a tunnel to the beach. Meanwhile, Lien expresses her suspicions towards Therkla. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * Cyclops * Odysseus * Two Greeks * Four Sheep * A Ninja Transcript Therkla points at a tunnel entrance door with an octagonal symbol. Therkla: This way everyone! There's a shortcut through here to the water, so you can get back to Hinjo's boat. Lien: Wait, she knows Lord Hinjo's name? Elan, I don't think, we can trust this woman. Daigo: Yeah, she could be leading us into a trap. I mean, a new trap. Elan: No, it's cool. I fought beside her once before. In the tunnel. Elan: Don't you guys see? Elan: She wears a mask, she shows up every time we're in trouble, and we don't know her real name. Isn't it obvious? Elan: She's a superhero! A sign reads: Welcome to the Greg Initiative / Station 32 / The Smiley Face Lien: Elan, she's a ninja! Elan: No, see, she just has a ninja themed motif to strike fear into the hearts of cowardly and superstitious criminals. Cutaway to Therkla, sitting by a window, while a ninja falls through. Ninja: Gah! Therkla: A ninja! That's it! It's an omen! I shall become a NINJA! Elan: Either that, or she was bitten by a radioactive ninja... Lien: She was willing to let orcs sacrifice me, Elan! Elan: Huh? What are you talking about? She didn't show up until after— Lien: Stop and think for a minute, Elan! She was the one behind the altar, don't you recognize her voice?? Lien: She was the clown! Elan: Oh, so first she's a ninja, now she's a clown? Was she a pirate-robot-monkey, too? Elan: Puh-lease. You're just jealous that she has a secret identity and you paladins don't. Lien: Well, how about I just Detect Evil on her and— Therkla: *gulp!* Therkla stands still in the tunnel while Elan and Lien run by right in front of her. Lien Detects Evil only on Elan who qualifies as "STILL NOT EVIL". Lien: Hey, where did she go? Elan: See?? She disappeared while we were looking away, just like a real superhero. Lien: Or, like, I don't know, a NINJA! Elan: A ninja superhero, exactly. Durkon: Can we please table tha ninja discussion 'til AFTER we're done escapin'?? Daigo: Agreed! This tunnel is creeping me out. Daigo: I keep having flashbacks to earlier strips. Lien: Fine. I still say it's ridiculous to think that a superhero would just show up on a random island in the middle of the ocean. Elan: It's happened before. Lien: Name one time. Cutaway to three ancient greek men with a boat, some sheep and X-Men's Cyclops on a small island. Cyclops: Hey. Trivia * This comic contains numerous references to the TV series Lost: ** The symbol on the door resembles the DHARMA Initiative logo. ** The "Greg Initiative" in panel 4 is a reference to the DHARMA Initiative mentioned above, as well as the TV series Dharma & Greg. ** Daigo mentions flashbacks, a common element in Lost. * Also, there are a lot of superhero references: ** Elan fifth panel recreates the origin story of Batman, with a ninja in place of a bat. ** The "radioactive ninja" line is a reference to the origin of Spider-Man. ** The final panel shows the X-Men's Cyclops, taking the place of the cyclops Polyphemus in Homer's Odyssey, who is a sheep herder. ** Finally, keeping with the theme of conflating ancient Greece and Marvel's X-Men, the title refers to the X-Men's Colossus, taking the place of the Colossus of Rhodes. External Links * 560}} View the comic * 5}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Detect Evil Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island